A pedometer and a physical exercise intensity meter are known as a device for assisting a physical exercise of a user. The conventional pedometer and physical exercise intensity meter include those which display the remaining number of steps and the remaining physical exercise amount at a certain time point with respect to the preset target number of steps and a target physical exercise amount (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). A physical exercise intensity meter that classifies the detected physical activity to a physical exercise level of four stages, and displaying the number of walks, physical exercise intensity distribution, and the like of a constant period is known (see Patent Document 3).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-92496    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-276009    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-318779